


Yuuri Katsuki, High School Delinquent

by RevealingTruths



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: BAMF Yuuri, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, I had fun with it, based off of SkyGems delinquent!Yuuri au, idk guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-10-27 11:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10807863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevealingTruths/pseuds/RevealingTruths
Summary: In which Yuri grows up next door to Yuuri in America and they have fun confusing rinkmates. (And teaching Yuri to skate)Based off of SkyGem's delinquent!Yuuri au.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkyGem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyGem/gifts).



> I had so much fun with this in the 4 days it took to write. 
> 
> Based off of SkyGem's [delinquent!Yuuri AU](http://skygemspeaks.tumblr.com/tagged/delinquent%21yuuri-au). The picture referenced is the sketch she did that's in the tag.

The Katsuki family had always been close to the Plisetsky family, at least they had been from Yuuri’s point of view. Which helped explain why Yuuri’s mom was the first to know when Mrs. Plisetsky was expecting. It also explained why Yuuri and his mother were invited to go to the hospital when said baby was born the next March. Being only eight, it was slightly awkward for Yuuri to be visiting the Russian woman in the hospital, but it was nice. The baby, Yuri, was absolutely adorable though, so he had very little problems with being allowed to gaze at the young child in the bassinet thing that the nurses wanted him in when his mother wasn't caring for him.

Over the next two years, Yuuri’s sister, Mari, and his mother were often asked to care for the boy while the Plisetsky parents had to go out to work parties or date nights, and often Yuuri was allowed to tag along.

Yuuri found it absolutely adorable when Yura, as that's what his parents called him often when Yuuri was around to prevent confusion, called him “Yuu-nii” one day through the russian accent that the boy had picked up from his parents (combined with the Japanese that he _must_ have picked up from being babysat by the Katsukis so much). Yuuri is pretty sure that was when he felt like he had a little brother for the first time.

By the time Yuuri was 11, he was regularly allowed to babysit Yura by himself. But, of course, one day that they had asked him to babysit overlapped with his figure skating practice (he was trying to prepare to compete for the first time for his novice debut and still trying to figure out if he needed to register with the JSF or the USFSA, even though he really didn't need to register with anyone for 3 more years when he could qualify for Juniors). However, he was incapable of saying no- so he simply made sure it would be okay for him to take Yura to the skating rink with him, plus, he was hoping it would be a slight distraction from the fact that Yura’s father had left and his grandfather had moved in to help take care of him.

That was the first time Yura skated. Throughout the hour that Yuuri had his practice, he had stared enraptured at the spins, figures, and step sequences that his “Yuu-nii” was doing, and even at three, knew he wanted to be able to do it too.

When Yuuri stepped off the ice and slipped the skate guards onto his blades he was practically barreled back onto the ice by a very determined Yura.

“Yuu-nii! I skate too!”

“What?” Yuuri answered back in bewilderment. Yura’s mom had told him the boy had never even seen a rink before, let alone actually skated.

“I wanna skate!”

“Okay, Yura. One second.” Yuuri turned to his coach, “Do you know when open skate starts?”

His coach looked at him oddly for a moment apparently not having heard the conversation, “Around 1:30 I believe, but if you're planning to practice your routines that really isn’t the best time to go.” The ‘especially without me there’ went unspoken.

Yuuri shook his head, “No, I know better. Yura apparently wants to learn how to skate.”

His coach seemed to be surprised before nodding and turning to leave, “See you tomorrow Yuuri.”

“See you tomorrow, Coach!” He turned back to Yura, “How about we go to the studio for a bit and go get some lunch and then we can come back later okay?”

Yura considered it for a minute. On one hand, he really wanted to learn _now_ but on the other he really wanted some of Mama Katsuki’s katsudon that Yuu-nii usually got her to make for him. He thought for another moment, and then nodded his agreement. He figured it was better than just a flat no. Plus Yuu-nii usually let him dance with him in the studio.

After another hour at the studio, followed by the walk home worked together to wear Yura out enough that by the time Mama Katsuki had the katsudon ready for the two boys, he was almost asleep at the table. They ate and Yuuri coaxed him into taking a short nap so he wouldn’t hurt himself on the ice.

When they finally got back to the ice rink, Yura was excited and raring to go and learn how to do what his Yuu-nii had done hours before. Yuuri smiled at the smaller boy as he rented a pair of skates for the boy to use for the short amount of time that they were going to be staying (the rink closed at 4:30 and it was already 3:45).

Yura listened at Yuuri explained how to properly tie up the laces on the boots so that they wouldn’t fall off while he was skating. The moment that Yura glided onto the ice held by his Yuu-nii he fell in love. The feeling of the ice beneath the skates was calming, like his mama’s hugs. By the time Yuuri got Yura off the ice near closing time, the boy could glide around on his own.

He vowed to get more lessons and come more often with his mama and grandpa.

In September, Yura started school. Yuuri would often be tasked with picking him up from after school and walking him home, and sometimes even until the younger boy had to go to bed. Which, Yuuri found out, Mrs. Plisetsky often did because Yura tended to actually listen to him when he said it was time for the four year old to go to bed.

One such day where he had to pick Yura up was his birthday, which left him kind of down-spirited and upset that his parents had agreed to it when they knew he was turning 12. It turned out that it happened to be a distraction to get a couple of his friends; namely Phichit, Leo, and Guang-Hong; to his house for a surprise party.

By December, Yuuri figured out something was going on between Yura and some kids at school. They were very obviously teasing the younger boy and every once in awhile he would see bruises appear on the four-year-old’s pale skin.

When it was still occurring in January, Yuuri concocted a plan to protect his little brother. The next day that he had been asked to pick up Yura from after school, he first ran home to prepare. He grabbed the outfit he had dragged Phichit out to the mall to help him find and purchase and threw it on, a black tank top concealed by a leopard print hoodie, accompanied by black skinny jeans with loop chains, a couple of clip on earrings, and, to put the final touches on the look, slicked back his hair and put in his contacts- leaving his blue framed glasses on his night stand. He still felt like something was missing so he rolled up the sleeves of the hoodie and placed random band-aids on his face and arms. He looked in the mirror and nodded to himself. Perfect.

When he got to the school, just as expected, the boys that had been picking on Yura were doing so again. He walked up casually and he could see the exact moment that the boys realize he was heading toward them. It was disgusting that the boys, who were obviously in 4th or 5th grade, were picking on a kindergartener. He walked up behind Yura and cracked his knuckles.

“What’s going on here?”

Yura looked up, “Yuu-nii?”

The boy that appeared to be the leader of the group looked up at him too, “N-Nothing, sir.”

“You sure about that? Looked to me like you’re the kids that have been picking on my little bro here.” He could see the three boys gulp. “If this persists, I might just have to show you just how i got these scrapes,” he said, gesturing to his miscellaneous band-aids. The boys stood there in shock. “Scram,” he added, and the boys ran across the playground.

He looked back down to Yura, whom had turned around to face him during the entire confrontation. He looked close to tears. “That was-” Yuuri braced himself for the judgement, the ridicule, the look of absolute terror, the- “so COOL!”

He stared at the boy that had just yelled cool loud enough for the entire state to hear in bewilderment. Yura never ceased to surprise him…

But it wouldn’t hurt to keep Yura thinking he was the coolest older brother ever… right? Yuuri decided to treat Yura  to some ice cream on their way home, just to keep up his “winning streak” with his little brother.

A few years passed and eventually Yuuri entered high school. Over the years he had gained a whole new wardrobe that reflected his “delinquent” status. Yura’s mom was confused the first time he had shown up to babysit in his new outfits, and piercings (which he had gotten done only because the actual earrings had more of a selection than the clip-ons he could find and the magnetic ones tended to fall off easily), but, at the same time, he had slowly grown more serious about figure skating and cross-training with ballet, which she could respect. By the end of his first fall semester, he had been suspended twice for initiating fights because his friends were getting bullied.

Yura thought it was great that Yuuri picked him up with a black eye and a few other bruises on his eighth birthday. A sophomore had tried to pick Phichit up and put him outside so he would be locked out and accused of skipping, so Yuuri had stepped in. He punched the guy in the gut as he went to wrap his arms around the unsuspecting Thai teen, and the guy had retaliated. The action had gotten him In-School-Suspension for the rest of the day and Out-of-School-Suspension for the rest of the week because he was a “repeat offender.”

The lecture from both his mom and Yura’s mama about setting a bad example for Yura was worth it for once again being called “the bestest, coolest big brother ever.”

Yuuri did know that this would be one of the last times he was ever called that. If he wanted to seriously compete in the Junior division, he needed to stop, because as of June 1st, he’d be eligible to compete internationally, meaning he needed to register with a skating federation, and most, if not all, skating federations internationally refused to sponsor skaters that were regularly “out of control”. He spent that summer filling out paperwork to register with the JSF, it would be easier to do it with them as he was not an American citizen (apparently they had moved to America when he was very young), so it would make it less confusing about what country he would compete under in the olympics if he ever made it.

Yura watched his Yuu-nii through it all. School started back and Yuuri started leaving for competitions, that he wouldn’t place in. He watched Yuuri struggle with jump after jump every day after school, either on the ice or in the studio. He watched disappointed as it was revealed that his Yuu-nii wouldn’t make it to the Junior Grand Prix.

On the first day of the Junior Grand Prix, Yura and Yuuri sat down to watch the singles SP, and that was the first time in Yura’s life he realised something was going on. His mama had started packing her things, just like his papa had before he left. He decided to ignore it for now- his grandpa would be home soon anyway!

On the day of the FS, his mama went out and never came back, even though it was such a happy day because that Viktor Nikiforov person that his Yuu-nii liked so much won his last Junior competition.

He was confused when Grandpa pulled Yuu-nii from the couch to talk to him for a bit before he left. They both came back in a short time later and Yuu-nii gave him one of his sadder smiles.

“Yura, your grandpa wanted me to tell you something. Your mama has left like your papa did. He's going to take care of you from now on, okay?”

Yura nodded in thought, “What else is wrong?” His Yuu-nii was still fidgety so he knew something else was up.

Yuuri gulped, and composed himself, “He wants to move you to Moscow where he used to live. There's some really good ballet teachers there and top figure skating coaches and I can understand that he wants the best for you and him.”

Yura stared at his Yuu-nii for a moment, before the tears started to fall. “No!” He ran to his room and slammed the door, grandpa was stupid! He wanted to stay!

He heard a soft knock at the door before it opened, “Yura? I'm sorry. He said you two could stay through Christmas and the new year, if that makes it better at all. He told me because he wants me to help withdraw you from school here. I'm sorry.”

Yura got up, tear-stained face turning to Yuuri. “I don't wanna leave Yuu-nii!”

“I'll make you a deal, Yura. Every time I'm in Russia for a competition, I'll come see you, _if_ you promise to go with your grandpa.”

Yura thought over the choices carefully. Over the years, he and Yuuri had made many deals, and Yuuri always held up his end as long as he did. He nodded, “Ok, Yuu-nii.”

“Alright, I've got to go home now, but we can hang out every day until you have to leave, ok?”

Yura nodded again. Yuuri ruffled his hair before leaving the room, and the house.

On January 3, the Plisetsky and Katsuki families could be found in the airport, saying goodbye.

As the boarding announcement sounded, Mama Katsuki made the two boys pause for one last photo. Yuuri laughed when he realized that they both flipped the bird at his mom at the same time, and that's what she caught on the camera. She looked happy with it though, most likely because Yuuri was holding Yura.

Over the next four years, Yuuri had two competitions in Russia, one as a junior and one as a senior. He always made sure that Yura had all the information he needed to meet him at the competitions and they left a guest room set up for him in their new house to spend a few days in around the competition dates.

The two constantly e-mailed and called one another when they were off in different areas off the globe (thank goodness for international calling plans).

But Yuuri had lost his main reason for being a “delinquent” when Yura moved away, so the piercings slowly closed and the outfits gained dust as the shy, anxiety-ridden Yuuri returned. He did have a reason other than Yura leaving to stop, he was finally eligible for the senior competitions the season after Yura left, and, not only were sponsor expectations higher, the rules were harsher for international competitions.

Yura’s four years were spent gaining popularity on the Russian skating scene and eventually being recruited by Coach Yakov and his wife, Lila. For all of Yuuri’s competitions he asked for days off to watch them and let out his excitement in private, as he had formed a reputation at the rink as “that kid who doesn’t give a shit ever,” especially after he had learned one of his rink mates would be _the_ Viktor Nikiforov and had no reaction other than a monotone, “so?”

He liked to think that he was the number one Yuuri Katsuki fan. He bought every piece of merchandise he could get his hands on, if only to embarrass the older when he came to visit (plus he finds it hilarious the time that Viktor comes over to his apartment and starts pouting that he had posters of Yuuri everywhere and serves them tea in Yuuri mugs, but absolutely no Viktor merchandise was seen by the man, it was all hidden in Yuuri’s guest room).

Eventually, probably due to Viktor’s whining, Yakov decides that Yura’s obsession and idolization of this Japanese skater from America may be slightly unhealthy and attempts to pull him away from the TV during his FS one time, only to get lost in Yuuri’s performance himself (those spins were perfectly tight for the higher GOE, and were those level four step sequences?). So, though Yakov knew he would eventually regret it, he reached out to the Katsuki boy to offer to coach him.

When he received an e-mail back, it was the most polite e-mail he had ever received from a skater.

 

> _Coach Yakov,_  
>  _I would love to be a skater under your guidance! My contract with my current coach expires at the end of May, and it will take a few months for me to tie up some loose ends here in America, including my college graduation, but I can make arrangements to move to St. Petersburg (that is where you are based, correct?) as soon as early July. I’ll be waiting for more details as soon as you are willing to give them._  
>  _Thanks again,_ _  
> _ _Yuuri Katsuki_ _  
> _ P.S. Tell Yura I wish him a happy early birthday, and I’ll call him as soon as I can.

Yakov took a moment to reread the e-mail a few times. It was well written and obviously well thought out. Now he really wanted this kid on his rink, if only to have a kid that would actually _listen_ to him. With any luck, he would influence his current skaters too, that would be a feat on its own, let alone fixing his jumps. But, first, he had to figure out how the hell Katsuki and Yuri knew each other well enough to wish each other a happy birthday and regularly call one another.

So, in the only logical move he had, he pulled said skater off the ice to ask him. “Yuri! My office!”

Immediately Yakov could here the other skaters whispering half-assed rumors as to what Yuri might have done to deserve time in his office. When Yuri finally entered his office his first words were “What the hell do you want, old man?”

“Sit. How would you deal with having a new rink mate?”

“It fucking depends old man, who the hell would it be?”

Yakov sighed. The soon to be 12 year old had quite the vocabulary, it was a wonder who taught him that stuff, lord only knew it wasn't his grandfather. “Yuuri Katsuki said to wish you a happy early birthday and he would call you soon.”

“Yuuri?” The boy’s entire demeanor changed in seconds. “He hasn't called in like a month and grandpa keeps complaining that he hasn't come to visit us for awhile. Why does he matter?”

“He is going to be coming sometime in July to be a skater under me.”

Yuri cracked a smile, the first one Yakov had ever seen on his face. “Yuu-nii is coming? Yes! I get to embarrass him even more now!”

“‘Yuu-nii’?” Yakov asked, but the teen was already out the door. So much for getting answers, all he got was more questions.

Yura spent the next six months in a state not unlike one that learned he would get a cookie if he could just wait. The phone call he got after his birthday from Yuuri had confirmed his coach’s rambling about him coming to Russia for training.

For the day that he was set to land in St. Petersburg, Yuri had called his grandpa to drive to the airport and pick Yuuri up. They waited for him by the luggage claim and the moment Yuri saw him, he shouted, “Yuu-nii! Over here!”

When Yuuri turned and smiled, it was only seconds before he had an armful of a blond Russian 12 year old. He laughed, “It's good to see you too, Yura.” He turned to the older man that was obviously being used as transportation. “It's good to see you as well, Grandpa Plisetsky.”

Yuri interjected back into the conversation, “Did you bring any of Mama Katsuki’s katsudon? I've really missed it the last few years.”

Yuuri ruffled the blond hair, “It would have spoiled, Yura. I can try and get her to overnight some if you'd like. Or, the next time we’re in America we can stop by and get some.”

The three left the airport after retrieving all of Yuuri’s luggage and they went to Yuri’s apartment, also known as their apartment, because Yuri had refused to let Yuuri get his own.  

Unbeknownst to them, Yakov had seen the flight details and had come to pick him up and introduce him to everyone at the rink. He had witnessed the entire exchange and the only thing forming in his mind was more freaking questions.

When the Yu(u)ris arrived at the rink the next morning they were carrying on a conversation catching up on what wasn't mentioned in their phone calls.

“And then Viktor started pouting because I had hidden all of the stuff with his face on it in the guest room and had all of your stuff around the main part of the apartment.”

The rest of the skaters that were practicing turned as they heard Yuri talking to a person in a not in the way he normally spoke, aka not cursing every three words and in a normal tone of voice, only to see a black haired man in glasses starting to laugh.

Through his giggles, the man returned, “Yura, you shouldn’t tease him that badly. He is working his way to being the most decorated figure skater in history.”

“Oh god don’t say that near him. Lord knows he doesn’t need a _bigger_ ego.”

“Sure, Yura. Sure,” the other skaters stared as he ruffled Yuri’s hair and only got a slight glare instead of the blow up any of the rest of them would have gotten. Just who was this man? He was obviously somehow close to Yuri if he was getting away with so much.

A shout came from Yakov, “Yuri! Lace up your skates and get on the ice!”

They both looked him dead in the eye for a second before responding in a monotone, “Which one?”

“Both of you! You’re late! And the new Yuuri should introduce himself to everyone else.”

“Hello, I’m Yuuri Katsuki. It’s nice to meet you all,” the black haired man gave a bow of his head as he spoke. “I’ll be joining you under Coach Yakov’s guidance.”

“And if any of you fuckers mess with him you’ll have me to answer to. C’mon Yuu-nii.”

“Aw, does baby Yura still need me to tie his skates for him and hold his hand on the ice?”

“You haven’t held my hand on the ice since I was 6, and that was because I took a bad fall the time before! And you haven’t tied my skates for me since I moved to Russia with grandpa!” Yuri shouted as he dragged Yuuri into the locker room. The other skaters stared at the two bewildered as the door shut behind them, then turned their gazes to Yakov.

“Don’t look at me I know as much about their relationship as you do.”

When they came back out, it was much easier to recognize black haired Yuuri as the skater that Russian Yuri was obsessed with. Regardless, they both got on the ice, and Yuuri threw himself into one of his more recent programs, letting the other skaters see what Yakov had seen in him to pick him up as a student.

Once he finished that run-through, the other skaters seemed to accept him and started their own practice. But, from across the rink, the usual person was protesting what Yakov wanted him to do: Yuri.

When he started hearing the younger’s protests, Yuuri skated over to see what was wrong. When he realized what it was he said a very simple sentence that got Yura’s attention at once, “Listen to your coach and ballet instructor or I will not even bother telling my mom to try and send katsudon.”

Yura snapped up to look at Yuuri, who had his “big brother will tell” look on. He looked back down to the ice for a second before doing what Yakov was telling him to. Everyone else looked at him like he was God himself, except Viktor, who looked like he was about to fall over. When Georgi asked about it, Viktor simply replied, “I think I’m in love.”

During morning break, there was a conversation between the older skaters about Yuri and Yuuri’s relationship.

“I think it's odd. Why does Yuri idolize him when he’s so… not Yuri?”

“I know, right? I somehow expected him to be almost an exact copy of Yuri…”

Somehow, the timing for this person was just right to have the two pass them talking when this was said.

The Russian teen started snickering and the black haired man turned bright red. “Who the hell did you think I first learned to swear from? My grandpa?” Yuri said as he smirked at the red faced man.

The other skaters turned to look at Yuuri in horror. “It was just a phase,” Yuuri muttered defensively, “it wasn’t even that bad.”

“He was suspended three times in high school for starting fights,” Yuri added, with something akin to pride in his voice. “The third time was on my eighth birthday and he showed up to pick me up from school with a black eye.” All of the skaters had trouble processing the fact that the blushing mess before them had once been a high school delinquent. “You wanna see a picture?” Yuri asked, pulling out his phone.

“Yura, No!” but it was too late. The picture Mama Katsuki had taken right before the Plisetskys had boarded their plane to Russia was up on Yuri’s phone for everyone to see. Yuuri buried his face in his hands.

“Back on the ice!”

The second break consisted of Yuuri deciding to talk to Mila about costuming. Yuri had told him that Mila liked talking about his costumes with him.

It lasted maybe five minutes before Yura started lashing out because he was being ignored. Yuuri dodged the first kick with an experienced grace, then grabbed it and pulled Yura into a hug. They boy went slack and returned the hug slowly, to the astonishment of their rink mates.

They determined that this was a man to be feared.

At lunch time, Yuuri had noticed Viktor staring at him in a combination of what seemed to be fear and adoration. So, being the awkward person he is, he asked Viktor to go to lunch with him.

During the lunch, they talked and Yuuri revealed that he was Yura’s babysitter and next door neighbor when they were both living in America, including the fact that he had visited the hospital when Yura had been born.

The entire situation just made Viktor fall for him more.

It helped even more when Viktor was cornered in an alleyway by a crazy male fan and Yuuri straight up grabbed him from behind and threw him over his shoulder into the ground below. He grabbed Viktor by the hand and dragged the older man all the way back to the rink.

But Yura wasn’t going to take Viktor’s awkward stares toward Yuuri that were making the other man uncomfortable lying down. Viktor was not going to touch his Yuu-nii if it was the last thing he did.


	2. Bonus Chapter 1 of ?: Viktuuri Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, despite Yura's best efforts, Yuuri and Viktor go on a date. It goes a little wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be revising for my AP exam on Thursday, but here I am.  
> (I also have to read like 10 chapters of a book by tomorrow but, eh)

"This is ridiculous Yuu-nii!"

"Why is that?"

"It's Viktor Nikiforov! Your childhood idol!"

"So?"

Yuri sighed, these two would be the death of him. He just wanted to protect his Yuu-nii from that damn playboy. "What ever. Screw you both." 

Yuri had a plan. Yuuri hadn't told him, but he had seen the older clothes he had brought with him from America. It appeared that Yuuri had left his delinquent life totally behind as he still had all of the clothes he used to wear with him.

That night, since Yuuri and Viktor's date was the next day, Yuri snuck into Yuuri's room. He stole his glasses, and most of his clothing nix his "delinquent" clothes. He was sure that it would throw off both of them enough to at least cancel the date and postpone it until Yuri had a better plan. 

He was so very wrong.

The next morning, as if Yuuri had planned it from the beginning, he had slicked his hair back and put in his contacts. "Yura? Have you seen my leopard print hoodie?"

Yuri sighed. He had messed up so very badly. Why does he even try? "It's in the hall closet."

When Viktor showed up to pick Yuuri up, his reaction to the tank-top, hoodie, and skinny jeans clad Yuuri was exactly what Yuri wanted to avoid. 

"You look beautiful..." he said, almost in a state of dreaminess.

"Get out," Yuri said as he shoved Yuuri out the door and slammed it behind them. 

His master plan had gone oh so wrong. Why did he have to live in this world?


	3. Bonus Chapter 2 of ?:  Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Yuuri gets a little revenge on Yura for showing off his delinquent phase to the entire rink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to weirdo1298-blog over on tumblr for this idea! Sorry for taking so long to write it ^_^

Yuri knew something was wrong the moment that he walked back into the rink after their lunch break. He and Yuuri had separated after their shared lunch, saying he was going to run by the apartment and grab something while Yuri ran to the store to get some bruise cream (Skater's feet and legs were constantly being injured). 

But, when he got back to the rink, the other skaters were clumped at the barrier and it seemed to be centered around a certain Yuu-nii. 

"And we took this picture the day that he asked me if he could skate. He was only three at the time."

Yuri could here many of the skaters "aww" over the picture, but the main voice he heard was Mila with a "Yuri was such a cute kid!"

This is when he decided that he needed to intervene. "What the hell is going on here?"

Everyone turned at once to see Yuri looking like every bit of his angry cat-centered self. All the skaters that were not Yuuri, or Viktor who was basically on top of the man, quickly ran or skated off. Yuuri turned around holding the numerous scrap books that Mama Katsuki had made him until they moved to Russia.

"Really Yuu-nii?"

"All's fair in love and war, Yura." 

**Author's Note:**

> *mic drop* 
> 
> Alright well I had a whole ton of fun writing this and I'm 99% sure I'm the first one to write a fic based off this AU. Whoops.


End file.
